Mary Beth Wilkens
Mary Beth Wilkens is a hirable mercenary from A.I.M. in Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games. Nonplayable and deceased in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games "As a relatively new recruit, Mary Beth Wilkens desperately wants the chance to prove herself. While her stats may appear weak, Wilkens is a quick learner with some medical experience and a gung ho attitude. She also has no qualms about ratting on fellow team members." - '''A.I.M. Dossier' Jagged Alliance 2 ''"It is one of the most tragic events we have ever had to report. Mary Beth died last August on the steps of her apartment at the hands of a lone gunman. After enduring months of harassment, which developed into stalking, she surprised by a crazed mercenary groupie as she walked up to her doorway with her arms full of groceries. Mary Beth's determination and positive attitude will remain an inspiration to us all." - '''Alumni gallery' Equipment Jagged Alliance *.38 S&W Special *1st Aid Kit *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Deadly Games Basic Equipment *.38 S&W Special *1st Aid Kit *Radio Normal Equipment *.38 S&W Special *1st Aid Kit *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Great Equipment *Colt 1911 *Medical Kit *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Relationships Likes *None Is Liked by *Vincenzo Massimo Dislikes *Murray "Pops" McGillicutty Is Disliked by *None Hiring Info Jagged Alliance *Can be bribed for a 20% increase to her salary. *Will not steal from you. Will quit or refuse to join if: *If you receive less than a Fair rating for five days in a row. Deadly Games *Will not steal from you. *Will be upset if she's fired before she participated in at least three missions. Additional Info *Has the Snitch trait and will keep you informed on any dissatisfaction in your team. *Has low chances of readying a knife during Metaviran eel attacks. Quotes *"...yes! I'd gladly work for someone as respected as you!" - When hiring'' *''"I try to help however I can." - On killing enemy'' *''"That should be one less group to worry about!" - All enemies killed'' *''"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but..." - Snitching'' *''"Since Pops has been here, he hasn't left me alone. If that pervert isn't gone by morning... I will be!" - After spending a day with Pops.'' *''"I give twenty percent of everything I make to charity..." - On call'' *''"I hear thing arent't looking too good for you." - On call'' *''"Kinda reminds me of high school..." - When a female uses the hand icon on her'' *''"What planet are you from?" - When a male uses the hand icon on her'' *''"I found something over here." - Spotted an item'' *''I've located one! Haven't been noticed. - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"I don't have much of a view" - Requested impossible shot'' *''"Don't take it personal..." - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"I've been fired at!" - Under fire'' *''"Must be my lucky day." - Near miss'' *''"This is the scariest time. The anticipation can be overwhelming." - After a few turn without action'' *''"That should be one less group to worry about!" - All enemies killed'' *''"This one can be ours! Let's keep our heads." - Holding mission objective (Voice file only states "I located one")'' *''"This one's ours!" - Mission Completed (Voice files follows this with "Let's keep our heads" however only the first part is displayed in game'' *''"We came through" - Successful Withdrawal'' *''"Was it something I did? Something I said? I thought everything was going fine!" - Fired before allowed to participate in three missions'' *''"While I consider my last assignment with you an experience, it's not one I particularly want to repeat" - Hiring attempt after fired unfairly'' *''"Like I said..." When asked to repeat'' *''"I hope I was of some help." - When fired after participating in at least three missions'' Notes *Kind of Lolita-type with lesbian undertones *Beth's murder at the hands of a groupie likely references other celebrities who were murdered by obsessive fans, such as John Lennon, Selena, and most notably Rebecca Shaeffer, who was stalked and harassed by her killer prior to the murder. *Some of her deadly games voice files are mixed up. Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Alumni